gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Kean's weapons business
A small building in the middle of Gotham was used as a weapons business by Barbara Kean. The business itself was set up by Ra's al Ghul. However, after his first death, Barbara formed a gang called The Sirens and they used the building as a base whilst also still using it as a business. The building was later destroyed with a rocket launcher by Victor Zsasz under the orders of Penguin. History Ra's al Ghul The building was set up as a weapons business by Ra's al Ghul, who put a newly resurrected Barbara Kean in charge of running it. Before it was opened though, Barbara called upon two old friends of hers, Tabitha Galavan and Selina Kyle. She sent the two of them small cards that gave them instructions to meet at the building. When they entered, Barbara revealed herself and gave them opportunity to work with her. At first, Selina accepted but Tabitha did not and she stormed out with Barbara pleading Selina to attempt to change her mind. Later, the building is visited by Penguin, Victor Zsasz and Ivy Pepper. As Zsasz grabbed a gun and got excited, Penguin threatened Barbara and told her that Zsasz would kill her with her own weapons. Barbara calmly told him that she would stay on his good side but before he left he asked who paid for the business, not wanting to give up Ra's, Barbara stayed quiet but Penguin promised to find out who was paying her. Later, Tabitha and Selina returned but told Barbara that Tabitha would only join her if she could cut off her hand. Hestitantly, Barbara agreed and held out her hand but Tabitha gave up at the last minute and stated she would start on Monday. After the business had officially opened, Barbara tested a gun on one of her thugs in order to show off it's abilities to a crowd of criminals she was attempting to sell it to. After the crowd has cleared, Selina entered and explained to Barbara that she was unable to steal a knife that was important to her. Realising Selina wasn't good enough for the job and that the knife was important to Ra's, she went to the Iceberg Lounge and attempted to buy it off Penguin before he sold it in an auction. Later, when Barbara wasn't able to get the knife, she was visited by Ra's in the building and when he heard the news of Bruce Wayne having the knife, he instantly got excited and kissed Barbara. Barbara waited for Ra's to arrive in her business and when he did, he ordered two of his acomplices, Anubis and The Hunter to track down Alex Winthrop, who was in posession of his knife. Later, detective Jim Gordon visited Barbara and ordered to know who was bankrolling her but after she refused to share Ra's' name, Bruce ran in and asked about him. She still stayed silent as both Bruce and Jim left. The Sirens After Ra's' death at the hands of Bruce Wayne, Barbara decided to close down her business and pay Tabitha and Selina their final pay checks. However, Selina suggested that they could stay together and run the business together but Barbara quickly refused and left the room. Selina then explained to Tabitha that she got intel on a biker gang that they could rob for money but she was quickly shut down by Tabitha who told her that they would find something else. Selina pushed her away and stormed out of the building. Whilst Barbara was counting out Tabitha's final pay check, Tabitha got a call from Selina who was cornered by the biker gang and needed help. Tabitha asked Barbara to come help but she quickly refused and after calling her selfish, Tabitha left to help Selina. Barbara eventually does help and the three formed their own gang called "The Sirens" and used the building as a base of operations. After failing to complete a job for penguin, The Sirens were added to his kill list and they kidnapped Sofia Falcone in order to leverage Penguin into not killing them. Barbara then called Penguin and told him to send Zsasz over to get her in exchange for not killing them. He appeared to agree but when Zsasz arrived, he used a rocket launcher to blow up the building and destroy their business. Known Staff Former staff * The Sirens ** Barbara Kean (owner) ** Tabitha Galavan (employee; deceased) ** Selina Kyle (employee) * Ra's al Ghul (owner; deceased) Appearances Season 4 * * * * * References Category:Locations Category:Businesses